Autodestrucción
by godfan
Summary: Y fue la sonrisa de Sasuke la que desencadenó todo. Esa noche se fueron de copas, los dos estaban ebrios, Sasuke tomaba más mientras le ordenaba a Naruto poner un video porno que tenía guardado. Media hora después, Sasuke se estaba follando a Naruto...


**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia no

**Autodestrucción**

"_Antes matar un niño en la cuna_

_que alimentar deseos reprimidos"_

-…mm…mierda….-un largo gemido atraviesa la habitación. Es Sasuke con sus siempre _corroídas_ expresiones de excitación. Corroídas por el más inmundo placer.

_Te llaman_ fue lo primero que escuchó Naruto esa fría y puta mañana de un día cualquiera. Caminó por el corredor con su vaso de café ralo en la mano que siempre solía comprar en la cafetería hasta llegar a la puerta blanca. _Hyuga Neji Jefe de prensa_ decía el cartelito colgado, _toc toc… _tocó la puerta esperando que un frío _adelante Sr. Uzumaki _le diera el aval de pasar.

Naruto sigue con el beso y sigue aceptando la cadera de Sasuke entre la suya…. por más que su espalda le ruegue con ansias que pare, y es que joder, la pared es dura y Sasuke no está siendo para nada delicado.

-¿Sabes quién es él?-Naruto observó atentamente la foto que Neji le había dado. El rostro del joven era muy fino, sus cabellos negros igual que sus ojos. Nunca le había visto en la vida, así que negó con la cabeza-Es un pez gordo, Uzumaki, un pez gordo que vamos a cazar….

Naruto pestañó sorprendido. En los cuatro años que venía trabajando para NejI Hyuga jamás le había escuchado decir un "vamos" o cualquier cosa que incluyera a más personas que a él.

Es irresistible, Naruto es simplemente irresistible. Sasuke mueve más la cadera golpeando su polla con la de Naruto, rosándola duramente, aún ambos sobre el pantalón. Necesita más, los dos necesitan más. –Mi trasero-le oye Sasuke gemir agitado, sudoso, como la excelente puta que siempre ha sido.

Flashes por todos lados. El presidente estaba más gordo que la última vez que lo había visto en su avión privado. No cabía duda que ya había empezado a gastar cada centavo que había ganado en el "negocio".

–Este día-empezó el presidente- es un día histórico.

Más flashes. A Sasuke como siempre no le importaba. Él sólo seguía sentado pensando en lo patético que le parecían toda esa ola de fotógrafos ensimismados en el también patético discurso.

Sus dos manos obedientes se posan en el trasero de Naruto. Empujan, una y otra vez empujan sus manos haciendo el contacto más feroz. Naruto gime fuerte, muy fuerte, sin reprimirse nada de lo que siente. Así es Naruto, libre. Y por eso lo envidia tanto.

Sasuke nunca soportó envidiar a alguien más. -Voltéate puta

-El distinguidísimo Sr. Sasuke Uchiha, empresario transnacional reconocido en todo el mundo…-los flashes ahora empezaron a lloverle en la cara, y claro, Sasuke sonreía como el buen actor que era-invertirá en nuestro país cerca de 100 millones de dólares en el sector minero, lo cual traerá progreso, calidad…

Naruto sonríe vagamente antes de voltearse y pegar su frente a la pared. Siempre que Sasuke le insulta en el sexo es porque sin duda algo realmente sádico (y tremendamente placentero) iba a venir.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiere que haga Sr. Hyuga?-Naruto estaba cansado de tantos rodeos. Podía ser gilipollas en muchas cosas, pero el periodismo siempre le apasionó, desde niño. Y esta, sin duda era su oportunidad de desmantelarse todo el sistema. Si lograba hacer esto, iba a abandonar su casucha, el café ralo, sus ropas viejas, y sobre todo, su nombre iba a quedar en la historia. Lo que su jefe le ofrecía ahora era la gloria. Pero a qué costo, eso era lo que quería saber.

Había sido un día cansado para Sasuke, entrevistas por todo lado, felicitaciones de los congresistas oficialistas, almuerzo de negocios, _"transacciones"_ al presidente y a algunos de los ministros_, etc, etc_…El carro de lujo se detuvo en la puerta del hotel. Sasuke había llegado con una sola premisa: beberse una buena cantidad copas de whisky, y contratar a una puta tal vez, hasta al fin quedarse dormido.

Neji apoyó su espalda en el sillón. Miró a Naruto profundamente y entendió que había elegido a la persona ideal, un resentido social con sed de llegar arriba como sea. -Quiero que seas una espada de doble filo Uzumaki, eso es lo que quiero.

Sasuke se desabrocha el pantalón quedándose en bóxer. Naruto hace lo mismo. _Eso es Sasuke _piensa Naruto mientras el Uchiha le embiste por atrás aún por sobre la ropa interior, salvaje, como debe ser un Uchiha.

-Sr. Uchiha

Sasuke miró desconfiadamente al extraño que estaba parado en su puerta. Le había dejado bien claro al dueño del hotel que no quería que nadie le molestara.

-Qué quiere

Tal y como se lo habían descrito a Naruto: la persona más seca del mundo.

-Ofrecer mis servicios Señor, nada más que eso

-..Prepárame Uchiha...-pidió Naruto con el halo de voz que le quedaba

Desde que le conoció a Sasuke siempre le ha gustado ordenar. Esta vez Naruto intenta anticiparle, aunque fuera en vano.

-Mira que tú lo pediste Naruto

Sasuke le miró extrañadamente,

-Lo siento, no soy gay

Hizo el ademán de entrar a su suit pero la mano de Naruto le detuvo.

-No es eso señor, yo soy periodista...de los mejores…y le vengo a dar una oferta _que no podrá rechazar_

Naruto se pone en cuatro en el suelo. Ya se ha quitado el bóxer, Sasuke también. La cama está al costado, a un metro de él, pero como siempre Sasuke hace gala de su sadismo.

-Joder… ¡Sasuke duele!

Sasuke le ha metido de frente tres dedos en su cavidad. Así Naruto aprenderá que él es el que manda en el sexo…en todo.

-¿Te duele Naruto?...mi polla es más grande- comenta sarcásticamente Sasuke

Interesante. Sasuke bebía su quinta copa de whisky.

-Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti…

Sasuke le sigue estimulando duramente, una y otra vez sus dedos rompen con el poco pudor que a Naruto le queda. Sasuke es el único con quien Naruto puede gritar como ahora._ Y es que confía en él a plenitud. _

-Apenas tengas la oportunidad de hablar con él le das esto

Neji le entregó un sobre sellado. _Clasificado_ decía en la cubierta del empaque, que al parecer estaba lleno de documentos.

-Estoy casi seguro que no va a poder rechazarlo

_Neji es un genio. _Piensa Naruto mientras Sasuke empieza a introducir su dura y caliente polla.

-…Más… adentro Sasuke…más adentro

Sasuke mete más su polla, lentamente, no quiere dañar a Naruto más, mejor dicho, ya no tiene cabeza para pensar en eso. Ahora sólo quiere disfrutarle en cuerpo entero.

-… ¿Ya Naruto?...

Sasuke siempre le deja un tiempo a Naruto para que se acostumbre a la intromisión. Para Naruto este gesto significa que Sasuke está harto de escuchar sus gritos maricas de dolor cuando lo embistiera, como la primera vez que lo hicieron.

-…Dale Sasuke

Después de que esa noche revisara los documentos al interior del sobre no dudó en llamarlo. Naruto empezó a convertirse en su _mejor arma de destrucción. _

-Ya tengo la información del ministro -dijo Naruto mientras su mano agitaba un disco-con esto señor…usted puede hacer lo que quiera con el gobierno

Otra noche más en la suit del hotel. Naruto era la única persona permitida de entrar. Aparte, claro, del mozo que le traía todo el licor que Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a ingerir.

-Naruto…-dijo Sasuke cogiendo el disco y alzando con la otra su copa de whisky- este es mi triunfo, _nuestro triunfo_

Y sonrió. Y fue la sonrisa de Sasuke la que desencadenó todo. Esa noche se fueron de copas, los dos estaban ebrios, Sasuke tomaba más mientras le ordenaba a Naruto poner un video porno que tenía guardado. Media hora después, Sasuke se estaba follando a Naruto por primera vez.

_Mejor dicho, esa noche se folló a un hombre por primera vez en toda su vida. _

Sasuke arremete contra Naruto con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndole vibrar, haciéndole perder las fuerzas, una y otra vez, dándole cada vez tan duro que parece que le quiere romper a como dé lugar. Sasuke gime roncamente, con los ojos cerrados, concentrado en lo que puede, _duro, duro_, es el único pensamiento que está en su cabeza y que repite con su cuerpo. Naruto le está volviendo loco.

Desde esa primera noche, todos los días Sasuke y Naruto tenían por lo menos una sesión diaria de sexo. En la suit, casi siempre.

Al principio el sexo era bastante temeroso, Sasuke sentado en el mueble con la polla afuera pero sin quitarse el pantalón por completo (ni la camisa, ni nada), Naruto igual. Primero veían una porno para ponerse. Después, Naruto se sentaba sobre el miembro de Sasuke dándole la espalda a éste. En ese entonces no se veían ni siquiera la cara.

-…Sasuke….a la cama…por favor

Sasuke se lo hace maravillosamente bien, extremadamente fuerte, pero Naruto ya no aguanta más la incómoda posición sumado al enérgico, por no decir exagerado, ritmo que lleva. En cualquier momento sus brazos dejaran de resistir.

-..Vale

Cuando habían pasado ya algunos meses, el sexo se volvió salvaje e incluso, algunas veces cariñoso. Naruto ya conocía la cara de Sasuke, labios apretados, ojos cerrados, gemidos roncos, placer inimaginable.

Ambos se van a la cama rápidamente, y todo se torna bastante automático. Sasuke se sienta apoyándose en sus manos, Naruto se sienta encima, pero no dándole la espalda sino abrazándole suavemente, con la cara enterrada en su cuello y sus piernas entrecruzadas en la espalda de Sasuke.

Una

Dos

Tres

Embestidas son suficientes para que Naruto se corriera por completo en el medio de ambos. Es la gloria total…es el placer más grande multiplicado por un millón. Pasan segundos eternos par que Naruto se recupere y viera a un necesitado Sasuke en frente de él.

-… ¿te falta mucho?…-pregunta Naruto besándole suavemente en la mejilla aún en la misma posición.

-Sólo un poco…ayúdame-Naruto entiende el pedido tácito de Sasuke, porque normalmente Naruto siempre termina primero y porque le conoce demasiado bien. Aprieta los glúteos haciendo más fuerte la presión sobre la polla del Uchiha, que resopla agitado al extremo por el placer que sólo Naruto le hace sentir.

Y es justo en ese momento, en el momento del orgasmo cuando Sasuke deja de ser el político poderoso, frío y calculador. En ese momento es Sasuke a plenitud, sin máscaras, sin nada.

Naruto, por el contrario, nunca cambia

, ni siquiera cuando el perfume de Sasuke le penetra el pensamiento. Siempre es lo mismo, un periodista imbécil que ha aceptado espiar al corrupto empresario transnacional de la más puta manera, haciéndose pasar por su _"amigo"_ decía el plan originalmente. Naruto se ha desviado un poco.

Los dos se tumban en la cama, el brazo de Sasuke en la cintura de Naruto, la cabeza de Naruto en el cuello de Sasuke. Durmiendo los dos, es el único momento donde siente que puede ser sincero.

-Te amo

Y lo peor de todo es que finalmente, después de tanto follar, se ha enamorado, aunque sea sólo sexo, se ha enamorado de Naruto. De manera extraña, lo ama. Si tuviera que pagarle por hacer lo que sea iba hacerlo, aún cuando fuera innecesario, le requería a su lado…como sea.

Naruto no responde, se hace el dormido. Mañana ya no podrá ponerle otra treta a su jefe para alargar el espionaje, tendrá que entregarle la información a Neji, Información que prueba rotundamente que Uchiha Sasuke, el empresario reconocido en todo el mundo, es el mafioso y corrupto más grande de todos los tiempos. Uchiha Sasuke no tiene reparo en mandar matar a alguien cuando lo fuera necesario. Es, sin exagerar, una cucaracha.

Pero las cucarachas son los insectos más resistentes a las catástrofes….o al menos eso dicen.

_¿Quién es peor, Sasuke o él? _

En las últimas horas Naruto se ha acostumbrado a preguntarse eso mientras fuma un porro de marihuana en su cuarto. La noticia ha salido ya hace unos minutos en todos los periódicos y canales, su nombre está plasmado en la mente de todos. _Uzumaki Naruto,_ _el periodista que se inmiscuyó en la vida de uno de los hombres más poderosos y descubrió al red de mafias en el gobierno_, _sin duda un periodista valiente._

Sin duda, si sale a la calle todo el mundo le reconocerá y le pedirá un autógrafo. De hecho ya tiene programadas diez entrevistas en su agenda y su móvil no para de sonar. _Neji está orgulloso._

Pero él no, porque sabe que todo está absolutamente perdido para él, que Sasuke ya debe estar maldiciéndole a esas horas y buscándole en su departamento para matarlo, que él ya ha vendió su alma al diablo, y que la gloria le espera, con los brazos abiertos…pero Sasuke no. Y la gloria sin Sasuke…la gloria sin Sasuke no es nada. Es mierda.

Pero ya es demasiado tarde.

.

.

.

-¿Sr. Uzumaki? …¿Qué sería usted capaz de hacer por una primicia?

-…Todo Sr. Hyuga…_absolutamente todo_

**FIN **

_Espero haya sido de su agrado. _


End file.
